Aircraft are provided with a ram air turbine system that is configured to provide electrical or hydraulic power to the aircraft in certain situations. The ram air turbine system is stowed within the aircraft and is selectively deployed into an air stream. The ram air turbine system may receive cooling air to cool the electrical equipment of the ram air turbine system. The cooling air inlet is provided with an inlet screen to prevent foreign objects from entering the generator.